Little Fire Warrior
by Hopequarry
Summary: After the defeat of Garmadon and peace returns to Ninjago, things seem like nothing could possibly go wrong...until one night, when a band of shadowy figures are spotted, and then something surprising and startling happens to Kai. Can the other Ninja return him to normal?


**Hello peoples!**** This is my FIRST story ever :)! So...I'm definitely not a pro (not even close), but I think my writing is reasonable enough that people can enjoy it. **

**And if anybody is wondering, this story stars Kai, but since they're all awesome, it still involves the rest. **

**And since this is after the final battle, Lloyd isn't an annoying twerp and is instead just like the others in age (which I prefer personally, but I have nothing against Lloyd Garmadon as a whole so don't worry ;) ). **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Little Fire Warrior **

**By: Hope Douglas**

It was a dark night, as all of Ninjago city's citizens rested from a long and peaceful day. Unknowing of the dark silhouettes dashing from street corner to street corner.

With lighting speed, one of shadows jumps and grabs on to a pole and quickly launches off to a nearby store sign and perches on top. This one's garb reflects blue.

Another one, with incredible strength, grabbed on to an over hanging street lamp, and flung himself across the large and sleeping city. Sending him through the air longer than anyone with average strength possibly could, and then lands close to the first shadow. This ones clothing is as dark as the night.

A third one is seen, sticking mostly to the shadows, then through tricky and odd means, manages to get from the ground to the roof of the same store that the other silhouettes have stopped at. This ones clothes are light and reflective.

A fourth one jumps and flips from rooftop to rooftop, till he finally makes it to the same store building as the other three. This one's outfit resembles the color of the tree tops.

Then finally, a fifth and final shadow tears through the night, getting from one place to another recklessly, yet somehow stealthily and quietly. That is, until he came across a grumpy, stray alley cat. This one is outfitted in a gi the color of hot coals.

His eyes widened as he and the cat tussled and fought, running into trash cans and making sounds of clanging and banging. The others looked back and all at the same time, shushed the one fighting with the cat. He finally threw the cat off and kicked its rear, sending it flying across the city. The others sighed and the fifth one in the back whispered the words of "Stupid cat...".

"Zane, what's the status on the locations of the figures we spotted earlier?" Cole said with impatience.

"Hmm...readings from my bird show they should be somewhere around here, or wait, maybe...um, there?"

"Ugh, Zane! You've been dragging us all over the place all night long! Seriously, I'm beginning to think there's something wrong with that bird of yours." Jay said, folding his arms.

Zane shook his head, "I really don't know what to tell you guys, I keep getting readings of the figures in one place, then they just disappear and then reappear in another. It's quite discombobulating really."

The others stared at Zane a moment, then finally Kai, the one that was fighting with the cat, spoke. "Um, discom what now?"

Cole slapped his face. "Alright, we're losing focus here. We need to find out who these strangers are and what they could possibly be up to."

Lloyd yawned. "But how are we going to do that? We have no leads as to who they are, what they want, what they may be after..."

"Ah, but don't be so certain!" Zane said happily. "We still have the mysterious red jewel that the strangers dropped earlier today. It most certainly is a clue."

Kai shrugged. "Yeah, a clue. But a clue to what? What's it prove?"

Cole folded his arms. "It may not be much, but its something. I don't know about you guys, but times a wasting, and we've got shadows to catch! Let's move!".

Cole jumped from his position and, one by one, the others followed.

Kai didn't know why, but he felt something was wrong. Like something bad was about to happen...to him. But what? What could possibly happen to him? He'll have to be more careful...lest something goes really wrong because of him. It was usually Zane that had these kinds of 'senses'...Maybe, he was just being paranoid. What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

After awhile longer of searching, the Ninja were finally getting ready to just give up and head back home.

But then, Lloyd pointed and said, "Guys, look! There they are!". When all the others looked in the direction Lloyd was pointing, they saw the mysterious figures, leaping forward and off of walls at lightning speeds. There were more of them than they could count!

"Whoa! How many of these guys are there?!" Jay exclaimed.

Zane looked at the others. "What are we going to do? Follow them?".

"Follow them." Kai said, instantly jumping into action.

Cole shouted as quietly as he could after him. "Kai, wait!". But, as he already knew, he was too late.

"Argh, darn it Kai! I thought we were over this 'go in without thinking' thing! Errr, come on guys..."

As Kai and the others chased the figures around the darkened town, they seemed to go faster and become aware of the ninja behind them, despite to the ninjas knowledge anyway, them never getting spotted.

After almost losing the group of rapidly moving shadows several times, they finally came to a stop in front of the museum, where all the silhouettes took refuge inside.

Kai was naturally the first to get there, with Jay landing second, Cole landing third, Lloyd fourth and Zane fifth.

Cole narrowed his eyes at Kai. "How about you NOT do that again, huh pal? Because, in case you haven't noticed after ALL the things that we've did, and after ALL that we've been through, we're a team. And as a team we're supposed to-".

Before he could finish, Kai had already taken off and was heading for the museum entrance.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Really Kai?! REALLY?!".

Lloyd put his hand on Cole's shoulder. "Calm down Cole, Kai's probably just really antsy to get in some action since its been awhile since the last time we've had to face anything serious."

Cole sighed. "Yeah, your right. I just really wish he'd try to control himself, especially when we're all together like this."

Zane nodded. "Indeed. It would be most advised on Kai's part not to be so headstrong, and to wait on his comrades rather than charge ahead of them."

Jay shrugged. "Well, no changing what's happened now. Let's follow the resident hot head and see what insane situation he's gotten us into now."

* * *

All the other ninja followed Kai inside the museum. Nothing appeared to be any different or out of place, and all traces of the silhouettes seemed to be gone.

Kai pounded his fist down on to his palm. "Darn it! We've lost them!".

Cole shook his head. "Come on guys, lets search the building. They couldn't have gone far.".

Jay tried to focus, but things were getting reeeeaallyy boring. So, naturally, he started to mess around a little bit. He found a helmet display of 'One of Ninjago's greatest warriors' and tried it on. He then found a sword and began acting as if he were one of the great samurai, defending a small village from a band of marauders, then fighting an evil lord on top of a tower, then he began defending a princess with short black hair, a red dress, and her name was-

Suddenly, Jay stopped as he felt his back coming into contact with...something.

As soon as he turned around, he saw a BIG, BLACK, FACE staring right back at him...with red eyes.

"Um-m-m-m g-guys? I think I found, um, uh, them."

Kai searched around. "Jay, where are you? How are we supposed to help you if we can't-".

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cole got into a fighting position immediately. "Guy's, into position! now!".

All the ninja prepared themselves as several creatures with red eyes, Dark grey bodies, and spears jumped out at them. They all strongly resembled a disgusting cross between a dragon and a gargoyle.

Kai slashed at one just as it was about to hit Lloyd in the back, and Lloyd returned the favor by zapping one that was already beginning to try to over rule Kai's strength.

Cole slammed one's face against the tile with his scythe, as Jay was trying to out match one that was especially skilled with its spear. It struck for his face and managed to scratch his cheek, causing a little blood to spill. He instantly retaliated with a few strikes from his lighting nunchucks and two kicks to its face.

Zane analyzed the battle while trying to fend off one of the creatures. "It seems by they're sheer numbers they're beginning to get the upper hand in this fight!".

Cole nodded. "You're right Zane, lets regroup and pull out some spinjitsu guys!".

The Ninja grouped back together, and all at once, they said the classic line. "NINJA-GO!".

The five spinning tornados tore down the creatures forces like it was nothing. They spread out and made sure to not miss one of the beasts. One by one the ninja stopped spinning and observed they're work, and promptly gave each other a high five.

"That was awesome!" Lloyd said excitedly.

Jay laughed. "We were awesome!".

Cole sighed. "We did great, but I wish we kept at least one of them alive for questioning. How are we going to find anything out now?".

A grim and cold voice seemingly out of nowhere said, "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that...".

Instantly the ninjas were on the alert. Kai shouted, "Who are you?! And what do you want?!".

The voice chuckled darkly, as a sudden and unnatural wind blew through the museum and across the ninja's faces.

Jay laughed nervously. "Um, uh, h-h-hey, does it feel kind of windy in here? Or is it just me?".

Zane looked up and around the building. "This wind current is not natural, it seems our opposer is somehow causing it. I can sense something...very dark, as if these winds are carrying it.".

Suddenly, out of the dark Lloyd felt something strike him in the back of the head. "OW! HEY!". Lloyd fell to the ground flat landing flat on his face.

Zane grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Are you alright Lloyd?".

"Yes Zane, I'm fine. Where the heck did that come from?".

Suddenly, Jay felt something strike him in the back, knocking him forward and against a wall.

Cole called after him. "Jay! Are you ok?".

Jay slowly and painfully sat up from his position. "Ok, if somebody is finding this funny, then they have an awful sense of humor.".

Cole felt something attempt to strike him, but he managed to deflect the hit and turned to face his enemy, only to see no one there. And as soon as he had turned, something seemed to hit him straight in the gut, knocking him to the floor.

Lloyd and Kai helped him up, as Kai shouted. "Enough of these stupid games! Are you to weak to face us ninja head on?! Show yourself you coward!".

The voice once again laughed. "My you have quite a mouth on you, I'm surprised your supposed to be the one I'm looking for! Such a crude and unintelligent fellow...".

"W-wait a minute, what? What are you-".

"I suppose I can't argue, if your all I have to deal with, then so be it."

Out of the darkness, the ninja could see a bright red light, blinding them all from seeing much of anything else. Jay's eyes widened. "What the- what's going on?!".

The voice spoke once again. "It's time little fire starter to show you your 'place'.".

Zane suddenly looked shocked, as he reached into his white gi's pocket. "Oh no! The red stone we found earlier! It's no longer in my care!".

Jay grabbed Zane by the shoulders. "You mean to tell us YOU LOST IT!".

"No! That's impossible! I never even felt it leave my side! This strange new enemy we are facing must have somehow managed to take it from me without me noticing!".

Cole's eyes widened. "Guy's! Protect Kai!".

But before any of the blinded ninja could get to him, the glowing red light took the form of a glowing sphere and was launched at him.

All the ninja ran for Kai at the same time. "KAI! LOOK OUT!".

The sphere made a direct hit on Kai, and sent him and all the others flying back, knocking them all unconscious.

* * *

A few hours later, Cole finally woke up. "Unh, is everyone alright? Or at least in one piece?".

He heard Jay respond. "Oh ho ho ouch, my aching head.".

"Jay? You ok?".

"Yeah, sure Cole. Peachy king. Except this MAJOR HEADACHE I'M EXPIRENCEING RIGHT NOW!".

Cole rolled his eyes. He's fine.

As the other ninja began to wake up and try to recover, they saw the entire room they were in was in pieces. With pieces of the ceiling and walls, and destroyed artifacts everywhere.

"Wow." Jay commented. "What a mess!".

Zane spoke. "I'm surprised we survived such an explosion! None the less, maintained such minimal damage!".

Cole began to look around urgently. "Hold on a sec, guys? Where's Kai?!".

All the ninja looked from one another, then instantly began to search. Cole shouted. "Kai! Kai! Where are you man?!".

"Let's split up guys, And try to find Kai!".

Jay sighed. "Unh, right...".

As the ninja spread out, Cole finally saw something move in a pile of rubble. "Guy's! I think I've found him!".

Cole began to put his strength to good use, and began to dig Kai out of the rubble. But when he finally got to his friend, something seemed...off, about him.

When Cole ducked down to his friends level to have a closer look, what he saw surprised him so badly that he fell backwards on to his rear. "K-K-Kai? Is that...really you?".

Cole got up slowly and stood in shock for a little while, then carefully picked up his unconscious friend.

Jay wandered over, but hadn't heard what Cole had said, so as walked over he yelled out, "KAI! WHERE THE STINKING HECK ARE-". He stopped and saw Cole, looking at him with a cringe, then with a bored glare. Jay laughed sheepishly "Oh, whoops, sorry about that Colby, didn't see ya there.".

Cole rolled his eyes again, at what felt like to him the billionth time that same night (even though it was only like, the third time).

The other ninja gathered to where Cole and Jay were, and saw the surprise that was in his arms.

They all gasped. Lloyd took a few steps closer to Cole's arms, to get a closer exam of his fiery friend.

"I...I don't believe it...".

Zane shook his head in disbelieve. "How's it even possible...".

Jay, with wide eyes, was stroking his chin. "How in the world...how in the WORLD...Kai...He's been...".

Cole finished off what all the others were trying to get at. "Kai's been...turned into a little kid."

* * *

**Soooo...what did ya guys think? I'm TOTALLY sorry if it took me so long to finally get to what this story is supposed to be about :(. **

**I just didn't want it to happen seemingly out of the blue or anything, I want this to be a accomplished story after all! **

**So, thank you for bearing with me all the trivial chatter, and I PROMISE there's going to be more going on in this next chapter. And this bad guy? He's gonna have back story and a reason for what he's doing and everything, so, no worries! And stay tuned ;)! **

**(Also, I'm willing to answer questions, as well as receive ideas and requests for what should happen next! The person who offers will definitely receive credit where credit is due ;) ) **


End file.
